Trash can haulers are well known in the art and, in general, comprise a structure having a pair of wheels at the front end, a handle or a pair of handles at the rear end, a bottom support and a pair of rigidly interconnected side supports, all of which extend from front to rear to support the one or more trash cans as they are being filled. However, such trash can haulers have a number of disadvantages from the standpoint of utility, manufacture, and storage room they require.
Preferably, a trash can hauler should support not only the bottom of the trash can but also its sides to prevent the trash can from tipping while it is being filled or hauled. In order to prevent tipping, the side supports must be spaced closely adjacent the sides of the trash can. In fact, in some situations it is desirable that the side supports actually grip the sides of the trash can. However, trash cans are sold in a variety of shapes and sizes. Hence, a hauler with side and/or bottom supports spaced for one size of trash can are either too close or too far apart for another size of trash can. Even if the side supports are adjustable if, after adjustment, the side supports are rigidly interconnected, a householder may have trouble inserting and removing trash cans in such a hauler. Also, such rigidly interconnected side supports typically do not engagedly support the trash cans even after adjustment.
Some householders may need a hauler which can accommodate, for example, a pair of large trash cans whereas another householder may need a hauler which can accommodate perhaps three small trash cans. If the size of the hauler exceeds that needed by the householder, it uselessly occupies garage or other space needed for other purposes.
Trash can haulers are made and sold in a variety of sizes. But this gives rise to increased manufacturing and inventory expense prior to the householder's purchase.
The householder is presented with a variety of different size haulers from which to choose. Even if the householder chooses the right size hauler for his present needs, it may become the wrong size if the householder's needs change, as frequently occurs.
As a result, trash can haulers are commonly without side support. Also, it is not uncommon that any given retailer will inventory and hence have available for sale only one size hauler which is frequently not the size best suited to the customer's needs.
Many trash can haulers commonly in use require considerable inventory space and considerable retail floor space even when packaged and sold in knock-down form. This has the disadvantage of not only requiring excessive inventory and retail floor space but also the disadvantage that a bulky package is burdensome to carry and hence shunned by the potential customer. This leads to lost sales.
There is need, therefore, for a trash can hauler which overcomes these problems and disadvantages. The present invention fulfills this need.